greenlanternfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ira Jordan
Ira Jordan is the grandson of Hal Jordan and a member of the Green Lantern Corps. He defends the universe from evil just like his grandfather did. Ira fought in a war between Green Lantern Corps and Yellow Lantern Corps. Ira not only resembles Hal Jordan but he possesses his courage and intelligence. Sinestro once told Ira, "You look just like that annoying Corps member that tried to stop me years ago, which makes you an even greater menace!". At one point Ira was the king of Stryke a planet home to barbarians. Ira Jordan is the son of Hal Jordan Jr. and Cassandra Jordan. Ira was brought up in the far future, where things were very advanced. Ira was a genius and graduated high school and college early for his intellect. He then became a mechanic working on very advanced cars designed to speak and talk to the driver. He got wealth due to his invention, but there were also people not pleased with Ira. A man named Jack Brent, felt that Ira stole his idea. Jack was an insane criminal and vowed to kill Ira. Once when Ira was making an announcement at his company Jordan industries, Jack tried to assassinate him but was stopped by an aged Hal Jordan, still a Green Lantern but a retired pilot. Ira had always had been close to his grandfather but knew not about his Green Lantern career. A few years later Hal was dying of old age so he revealed to Ira that he was the Green Lantern and promised him that when he died Ira would replace him as the new Green Lantern. After an aged Hal passed away Ira inherited the power ring from him. At first Ira stopped high tech criminals, Bank Robber, and common crooks but then he found out about Oa and was sent there. He met other Green Lanterns from other planets. Oa's Green Lantern's were at war with the Yellow Lanterns led by a man called Thaal Sinestro. Sinestro aged slowly being from another race and he had in fact been Hal Jordan's worst enemy, Hal had told a story about a power hungry former hero, Sinestro to Ira so it had sounded familiar. Many lanterns were killed in the war, but Ira aided his lantern comrades in a long battle between the Green Lantern's and the Yellow Lanterns. The war went on for seven years and still no one won, and it felt as if the Green Lanterns would lose considering how much lives had been lost in the skirmishes that took place. But Ira stayed strong and fought, for he would protect all life from Sinestro and his minions no matter what the cost could be. Eventually one day with the help of the Blue Lanterns and the White Lanterns the Green Lantern's seemed as if they could win! But the yellow lanterns were aided by Parallax the wicked entity of Fear and the evil Red Lanterns. But in the end Green Lantern Corps and the other Lantern Corps that aided them took down all the evil Sinestro sent after them and they did indeed win the war. But in the end it was just Ira and Sinestro face to face in a big battle. Sinestro had once been a Green Lantern back in Hal Jordan's day but was now a corrupt yellow lantern as he had been for years. Hal Jordan, Kyle Rayner, John Stewart, and Guy Gardner were all who tried to defeat Sinestro and all were Ira's predecessor's, all fought for the power of good. Ira almost defeated Sinestro but in the end, even though Ira couldn't stop him he summoned all the Green Lantern's before him. He summoned their souls. They became one powerful being and defeated Sinestro. Sinestro was destroyed. The age old menace troubled the universe no longer... Ira continued to serve the Green Lantern Corps and would always fight for good. On Earth, Ira discovered that his father Hal Jordan Jr. was an evil power hungry man possessing a yellow power ring. This made him sad. His father robbed a bank and used his power for evil. Ira didn't want to fight his father, but he realized he had to, he had to protect the innocent, so he fought him. He knew Ira was a Green Lantern, he knew his secret but this knowledge he possessed wasn't enough to defeat his own son, so Ira defeated his yellow lantern father and put him in jail. It was depressing having to fight his own father, he wanted to forgive him, make him better. Eventually his father would escape jail and join forces with Sinestro who was still alive. Together these two Yellow Lanterns teamed up with Parallax, so Ira would have to team up with Yash, Sinestro's twin brother, a Blue Lantern who fought for good and Kal-El better known as Superman, who had aged slowly and lived long still as strong as he was in his youth. Yash sacrificed himself to kill Parallax and Superman and Ira fought Hal Jordan Jr. and Sinestro, but Superman fought well but went down because of exposure to kryptonite Sinestro carried. Sinestro ordered Hal Jordan Jr. to kill Ira but Hal Jordan Jr. didn't want to harm his son and this disgusted him greatly. So Sinestro turned against Hal but Ira saved his father from Sinestro's wrath. Ira was mercilessly attacked by Sinestro and this made Hal Jordan Jr. angry so he killed Sinestro and promised to give up his yellow power ring and be a good man. Ira and Hal Jordan Jr. forgave one another. Eventually Ira would join the Justice League where he met Fergus Black the new Flash and Quentin Wayne the new Batman. They stopped many villains including Gorilla Grodd, Darkseid, Solomon Grundy, and Spellbinder. Ira became one of the most powerful heroes ever! People across the galaxy praised Ira for his heroic deeds. On the planet Stryke there was a barbaric civilization in need of a ruler. Darkseid had taken over the planet and they needed a savior, a savior to protect them from evil. Ira was summoned there where he fought Darkseid and defeated him with the power of Geryun a magic axe sacred to the people of Stryke said to give great power to those he wield it. After defeating Darkseid the people of Stryke demanded that Ira should be their king. He wanted to but felt that his duties were with the Justice League so he declined. A few years later on Ira's 30th birthday Fargh the king of Stryke was killed by a vengeful Darkseid who became ruler again. Ira stopped him with the power of the Geryun once again and this time, Ira accepted for he had fallen in love with Yana the princess of Stryke. So Ira became king of Stryke and for that time he gave up his Green Lantern ring fighting with the power of Geryin instead of his power ring. But he did not always fight with Geryun he also fought with the sacred sword of Stryke. Ira was married to Yana princess of Stryke and became called King Ira of Stryke. During his reign as King of Stryke Ira's appearance changed because he dressed in barbarian armor and wore a mohawk. He sometimes wore face paint in battle. But even as he was king of Stryke, Ira still helped the Justice League in their battle with evil and still saw his superhero friends. King Ira and Yana later had a child named David Jordan. David was known as David Prince of Stryke and Ira noticed a similarity between him and Hal Jordan Jr. He reminded him of his father who on Earth was retired and living in a peaceful town. There was a close bond between Ira and David as father and son. They got along well and David was obedient always obeying Ira. But once David was only five years old he entered the cursed valley of Skullkey an ancient cursed place on the planet, Ira thought this disobedient and became worried about his son so he set out to look for him. He rescued David from an evil red lantern Skullkey who had ruled that valley in ancient times. Ira wasn't happy with David for going to such a dangerous place so he grounded him in his room in the castle for three days. But Ira forgave him since he was a forgiving man. When Ira turned thirty six he discovered that there were red lanterns invading Stryke so there was a war. His soldiers were killed in combat very easily but Ira fought them with ease defeating the red lanterns one by one. Eventually Ira came face to face with the evil Red Lantern king who was Skullkey's father. He wanted to avenge his son. Ira defeated Red Lantern king and his men and saved the day! But he discovered that his sword and axe were instruments of evil because they were made with Parallax's energy! So he destroyed his weapons and once again wore the Green Lantern ring becoming a Green Lantern again. He visited planet Oa and they were happy he was one of them again. Gertrair a servant of Ira became infected with Parallax while he was absent and began terrorizing the planet. But eventually Ira would come home to see that his home was in ruins and David and Yana were held hostage by the Parallax infected Gertrair. Gertrair fought with Ira. Ira used his Green Lantern powers to defeat the evil Gertrair who had brought his planet to ruin. Gertrair's body was too feeble to house the powers of Parallax, thus he burned up. Then Parallax was back stronger with the soul of Gertrair and fought Ira his old enemy. But Ira was too strong for Parallax and Parallax was killed again. The planet exploded because of Parallax's wrath but Ira and his family escaped to Earth. He had not been on Earth for years, it was hard for his son David to fit in with everyone else being from an alien planet and hard for Yana to make friends with other women. But Ira knew how to fit in. He was sad to hear his company shut down, but Hal Jr. was wealthy so with his wealth Ira got a house for him and his family to live in and eventually Ira got rebuilt Jordan industries and had it back into business. Often Ira fought crime as Green Lantern stopping bank robberies, gangs, muggers, and other sorts of unpleasant things such as that. During Ira's time back on Earth he began to look more like he used to before his time on Stryke. Tzun Yaq an evil Red Lantern who served Skullkey wanted to destroy Ira for defeating his master. more to be added Category:Green Lanterns